Bound To The Other Kind
by Scarlet Harrison
Summary: Amu was walking home one night when she was attacked. Waking up in a hospital with friends around, she believes that her life has returned to normal until her blue eyed attacker invades her dreams claiming that she is his forever. Can she escape the grip of her stalker, or will she be trapped and locked away forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thanks for reading my first fanfic!

Since it's my first I'll just get to the story.

**I don't own shugo chara.**

**P.S. Everything in bold is an authors note**

:-) **Chapter 1** (-:

Amu was walking home from a new year's party, at around 12:23 am. She had two more blocks to go before she made it to the bus stop, so she decided to take a shortcut down an alley.

A few friends had offered to walk her to the bus stop, even Tadase, the guy she liked, but Amu lived in a safe neighborhood so she stupidly turned him down. She'd hear it from Rima, her best friend, in the morning, but right now she was focused on getting home before she passed out on the concrete.

She had done a lot of activities before and during the party. So she was too tired to notice a dark figure move behind her, though his kind moved in the darkness so she wouldn't see him so easily. She heard foots steps, but it was too late. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground from behind. She tried to turn her now bleeding head to see what it was, but it was too late. She felt something jump on her back and a sharp pain in her neck. Her vision went black as she slowly lost blood.

Amu woke in a bed she wasn't familiar with and a room she didn't know. Upon realizing this, she sat right up, and immediately regretted it. She fell back into the bed. She felt light headed and sore all over.

"So, you're awake?" She turned her head to see a blond haired boy named in the seat next to her. She had a lot of tubes in her arms and there was a very annoying beeping.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, Tadase where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember anything?"

Taking a second to think Amu tried at sitting up again. She was about to fall again when the blonde boy helped her up.

"Thanks," She said as she hid her blush "I remember walking to the bus, but after that I draw a blank. What should I remember?"

"The doctors say you were attacked by some kind of rabid animal" he was about to say something else when Rima walked in.

"Hey you're awake? Finally I thought you were going to keep us waiting forever." Then she noticed Amu's light blush, and decided to have a little fun.

"Tadase has been waiting here the whole time; he still hasn't left since he found out." Amu turned to see Tadase blushing profusely.

"Is…is that true?" she stuttered

"Well yeah, I was worried."

"Should I leave you too alone?"

Both Amu and Tadase looked at Rima and shouted together

"NO!"

Then they looked back at each other then looked away, both of their faces bright red, and Rima was enjoying there embracement. She has a weird sense of humor.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." she said holding her hands up in a defensive manner. Then she turned to Tadase.

"Look, Tadase, go home and stay there. Amu is awake now and I can take care of her you need your sleep. Go." She said as she pointed to the door.

He was about to protest, but the look on her face told him to shut up and go.

"Bye Amu, I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

Rima closed the door behind him and looked at Amu with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Rima?"

She walked slowly and gracefully over to Amu, so well that no one would know how upset she was, no one but Amu. Rima stopped at the edge of the bed. She was a small person so to protect herself, she normally acted like a badass **(bitch)** and scared everyone away, but a long time ago Amu broke her shell and saw what no one else got too. As Rima fell to her knees and laid her head in Amu's lap, She got to see this side of her again.

"I was so worried."

Her voice was cracked and Amu could feel the tears seeping though the blanket.

"You're my only friend and I thought you were going to die. You were out for two days, Why did you do that?" looking up with a tear streaked face.

Amu only shrugged, and Rima put her head back down. Amu stroked the crying girls' hair as she said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Rima. Will you forgive me?" She asked knowing the answer.

Giggling and looking up, Rima said

"Of course I forgive you, you big idiot." She said the last part while she playfully punched Amu.

Amu smiled and said "good because I was worried there for a second."

With all the happiness Rima wiped away her tears and the two girls made jokes and made fun until a knock came at the door.

"COME IN!" Rima shouted, regaining her badass **(bitchy)** attitude back.

Two men walked in, one was a cop in uniform and the other was a well dressed man. The cop stepped forward in front of the man, "Miss, I'm officer bob and this is detective Simon, we don't mean to disturb you, but do mind if he asked you a few questions about your attack."

"Of course, ask away detective, but I don't know if I'll be any help. I barely remember anything."

"Thank you," he said as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. Rima was on my other side holding my hand. The detective reached in his bag and pulled out a tape recorder and a note pad.

"So, let's begin," he cleared his throat and pushed a button on the recorder "please state your name."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Now will please tell me your account of what happened?" she looked questioningly at him for a second then answered

"Well, I was walking home whe-"she was suddenly cut of by the detective.

"Walking home from where exactly?"

"I was at a party with my friends. Anyway I was walking home when I-"

"A new year's party I'm guessing, right?"

"Yes, so as I was sayin-"

"And did you live very far from where this party went on?"

Amu was starting to get aggravated him cutting her off, and it showed in her voice when she said

"yes, but I take the public bus home. It's only 4 blocks from there."

"And you were attacked on your way there, correct?"

"Yeah, I was getting tired so I took a short cut and-" she suddenly cut herself off, and held her head in pane

"What's wrong?" he looked at Rima "What happened?"

"I don't know. Amu what's wrong? Are you ok, should I call the nurse?" Rima asked franticly.

"No, no I'm fine, just a headache." Said Amu

"So you stop in the middle of my questioning just for a headache?" then he said under his breath "what a wimp."

Amu heard him and got very angry **(pissed off)**. She slowly turned her heard and gave the detective a death glare that looked like it was from the devil himself and in a low and deadly voice said "What did you say?"

He jumped back in fear and and decided not to take his eyes off the devil.

Then a nurse walked in then she looked at the detective. "Sir, visiting hours are almost over, please leave."

"Yes, thank you. We will continue this later." He stood up and without breaking eye contact with Amu stumbled out of the room with officer bob in tow.

Then the nurse turned to Rima, "you to miss."

"Um, thanks I'll be staying here tonight."

"Fine but she needs rest so go to sleep. I'll be back to check that your sleeping in a minute."

And with that Rima and Amu were alone. Rima broke the silence with a laugh.

"Did you she his face when you looked at him, that was hilarious!"

Amu cracked up too. "I know right. That felt so good! He just kept cutting me off."

Once they calmed down Amu realized something.

"Hey Rima, he said, _your account of what happened_, why? Was someone there with me?"

"Not that I know of? The only person I can think of is the guy that found you."

"You mean it wasn't you?"

"Nope, I was at home when they called and said you were hurt. Speaking of which since when am I your emergency contact?"

"Well…I, um…I didn't have anyone else since the rest of my family died in that car accident. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry for reminding you of them."

"It's ok it was two years ago, I'm over it."

Suddenly the nurse burst though the door.

"It's been a minute, lay down, now!"

"Fine, fine I'm going, goodnight Amu." She said as she curled up in a chair

Amu waved goodnight. The Nurse turned out the light and walked out closing the door behind her.

Amu scooted down in her bed till she was comfy and curled up in her blanket. She was tired from the events of the day and drifted into sleep easily.

Amu woke up with a pain in her wrist. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, **1:27**.

She blinked in disbelief, and tried to go back to sleep,(she's not a morning person) but her wrist would not allow it. It was more annoying then painful, but still annoying enough to make her look. As she turned her head she started to feel the way she did last time she lost a lot of blood.

Then she saw it or should I say him. She saw someone on their knees with her wrist in their mouth.

He slowly looked up at her, and she was about to scream when he jumped on the bed. He clamped a hand on her mouth and with the other hand he held her hands above her head. He moves into a straddling position on her lap.

Then he started to lean closer to her face. He stopped 6 inches away from her face. As she stared at this man she noticed he had beautiful dark blue eyes. She calmed down as she got lost in his eyes **(Yes I know that it's cheesy, just ignore it if you don't like it).** As she calmed down he slowly moved his hand from her mouth to holding her chin. He started moving his head closer again till their lips were almost touching. Then he turned her head so he was breathing down her neck.

**(Scarlet: do you think I should continue or leave it here to torture them?**

**Ikuto: well I would be more fun to leave it here.**

**Amu: but nice to continue. If you're nice they might read more when you post it.**

**Sam: you're right Ikuto, it's more fun, but I guess I'll listen to the kill joy. I'll continue. Here it is, please enjoy!)**

"You will be my slave from now till the day you die. You have no other options."

He spoke in a deep velvety voice, so she almost didn't care what he said, almost. As he spoke she started to worry and was about to call for her friend when, he bit into her neck. She stared to scream, but no one heard her.

She stopped screaming, because she couldn't anymore her throat hurt to much. Then she saw Rima on the floor in a pool of blood. She was suddenly scared for her friend and forgot she was in danger.

"Amu wake up!" someone was calling her? She tried to see who it was but the man on top of her would not let her move.

Something started to shake her.

"Wake up! Amu wake up!"

She then shot up out of bed and saw Rima standing next to the bed. When she saw Rima she couldn't help it, she hugged her. She was so happy she was alright. She pulled back after she felt better.

"What happed?" Amu said a little out of breath.

"You had a bad dream." She said with a worried look on her face. "I was about to call in a nurse cause you would not wake up. Are you ok?"

But, Amu had stopped listening, "it was just a dream?" she said under her breath as she rubbed her neck.

"Are listening, Amu?" bringing her back to reality.

"What, I'm sorry. It just scared me."

"I'll bet. it scared me too. I asked if you were alright."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You should go back to sleep."

"No way, I'm not going to sleep till you tell me what was so scary."

Amu was thankful that she didn't have to stay awake alone. She was very easily scared; she jumps when the wind knocks a branch on the window. She didn't think she could sleep after that dream.

She explained the whole dream; she left out the parts about his eyes and Rima in blood.

"Wow, creepy. So do you want to watch some standup comedy till we pass out?"

Rima loved comedy, and knew that if Amu laughed she would feel better.

"Sure."

**Scar: well there you have it, my first chapter!**

**Amu: I liked everything but my dream. Why would you make me dream that?**

**Ikuto: I BIT HER NECK? Am I a vampire?**

**Scar: well you'll have to stick around to find out won't you?**

**Ikuto & Amu: WHAT?**

**Amu: please R&R! **

**Ikuto: HURRY!**

**Scar: also, please leave constructive criticism. If I made a mistake with the grammar or spelling or the Characters are OOC. Please tell me if I messed up I want to make it better for you. Thanks again!**

**:-) (-:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scar: Hi minna! i'm updating again!**

**Ikuto: wow, took you long enough.**

**Amu: what do you mean it's been one week, that's a good amount of time.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Scar: Anyway, i wanted to thank all the people that reviewed.**

**Amu: freedombutterfly, illyinfamous, sanjana tsukiyomi black, and Musical Teardrops.**

**Ikuto: d, Josephine Dark, KiyomiShizuru, and SugarDevil.**

**Scar: You forgot someone.**

**Ikuto: And the weird guest**

**Scar: Be good, he or she left a nice note. **

**Amu: Please leave a name next time.**

**Scar: Now, sugardevil, thank you for your in put. i had actually planned to explain all that.**

**Ikuto: Is it in this chapter?**

**scar: No, right now it's a source of mystery, sorry. S****anjana tsukiyomi black, thank you, i know he's a little out OCC, and i plan to fix that soon but for now you'll have to role with it. Sorry, but there is a reason. now on with the story!**

******Amu: Scarlet does not own shugo chara!**

**Scar: :-) (-:**

**Everything in bold is an A/N.**

:-) **Chapter 2** (-:

"WELCOME HOME!"

Amu was finally getting home from the hospital, when she stepped though her front door, she was greeted with a party.

Most of the people there were acquaintances that she didn't know very well, there were a few of her friends there, but there was one face she didn't recognize. He was the tall, dark, and handsome type. He didn't seem to know anyone. He looked familiar but she didn't know why. She stared for several moments before she went to talk to Rima.

He had been watching her as well, but he was to clever to be caught.

Amu walked over to Rima.

"Hey, Rima, who's that guy over there?"

"That's Ikuto, the guy that found you. We weren't going to invite him but, he kept coming around to check on you so…..yeah."

"Oh…. Introduce me to him."

"What? No, that guy gives me the creeps. Go introduce yourself."

"Oh come on, your going to fight an injured girl, shame on you. Plus he's not creepy just mysterious. Please?"

"Fine, but stop whining, it's annoying."

As they ventured over to him, Amu started getting nervous that maybe he saw her staring. He had midnight blue hair and She couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

Once they reached the man, Rima said "Amu this is Ikuto, Ikuto this is Amu. He's got a crush on you, and she thinks you're hot. Bye" and as she walked away she noticed Amu was blushing so just for the fun of it she called back "have fun kids!" And then disappeared into the crowd.

After several minutes of silence, Ikuto bravely said

"So… you think I'm hot, uh?" **(yes, i do!) **

Amu looked over and saw Ikuto giving her a **(****sexy)** smirk.

"Um….well….that's not what I said I just asked if she would introduce us and she jumped to conclusions. Not that I don't think your attractive or anything I just-" Ikuto cut her off by chuckling

"It's ok I understand."

"Good…you have a crush on me?"

"Actually all I did was check in on you to see how you were doing. She must have read the situation wrong." **(damn!)**

"Really…" after a few more moments of excruciating silence she said

"ok, that's it. Lets start over, I'm Hinamori Amu and you saved me from an animal, nice to meet you."

After he chuckled under his breath, he replied.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto the guy who's been your stalker for the last three days."

They shook hands with very professional faces on. After a second they burst out laughing.

As they continued to make conversation, someone watched them. A certain blonde named Tadase was jealous. He had been after Amu ever since they met, but he was to shy to tell her. It took him forever to get Amu to talk to him, and that guy comes in and gets her laughing almost instantly, so not even cool.

"So you've resorted to stalking?" Rima had snuck up behind him.

"Don't do that, you scared me."

"Whatever, look I came to tell you to hurry up. You need to make a move soon or you lose her."

"Why are you telling me this, Rima, you've always been against me when it comes to her?"

"That guy gives me the creeps; I don't want him anywhere near her. Your weird to but at least I know where you live so I can kick your ass if you hurt her, but I don't know him."

"Wait, are you telling me the almighty Rima can't find any dirt on him. I know you started looking into him the day we met him."

"It's not the fact there's 'no dirt' that bothers me, there's nothing on him. It's like he doesn't exist. I checked the local real-estate, no one's moved in anywhere. I checked all the hotels, no one's seen him. I checked family histories going back 20 years, there's no one named Ikuto. I asked around and not a single person knew he even existed before he helped Amu. The guy doesn't exist. I know you won't kill her in her sleep, I don't know about him."

"So you still don't like me, you just like him less?"

"You're the lesser of to evils."

"Fair enough, so how do you suppose I do this?"

"Well it's not that hard, all you have to do is tell her that you like her."

"What? I can't do that!"

"Of course, you're right; it should be more romantic, she's a sucker for romance."

"What? No, that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"I mean…well….it's just that….. I can't say something so embarrassing!"

"Sure you can! There only words!" she said overly optimistic.

She's always been a little oblivious when it comes to matters of the heart.

"No they are not." He's not as optimistic.

"Look, do you want Amu to date that creeper because you're a wimp?"

"No, but it won't be easy. And I'm not a wimp, just sensitive."

"Eh, same thing."

"Whatever. So, what do you mean by more romantic?"

Tadase smirked and Rima smirked back.

Meanwhile Amu and Ikuto were still talking.

"So do you have any family?" Amu asked

"Uh, I have one sister." He said like it was nothing. "What about you?"

"Well I had a sister, but she died with my parents in an accident two years ago, so nope."

"Wow, uh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, like I said, it was two year ago. I'm fine now."

"Good."

"So ….. Hey um, there's something I want to ask you. How did you find me? I was in an alley, it was late, and I never even screamed because it happed so fast, but somehow you came to my rescue. How?"

"Well-"

"IKUTO!

Then Ikuto was cut off by a man with green eyes and brown spiky hair. He was running across room. When he finally reached us, Ikuto said

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Whoa, calm down. You know I wouldn't come down here if it wasn't important." Said the man

"I'm a little busy right now." Ikuto motioned to Amu.

"Oh, hey how's it going, I'm Soma Kukai, and you must be that girl that Ikuto-" Ikuto put his hand on Kukai's mouth.

"Ok, that's enough." Ikuto said

"Um, Hinamori Amu nice to meet you, are you two friends?" Amu asked

"Yup, you bet we are." Kukai said

"No not a chance." Ikuto said at the same time.

Ikuto glared at Kukai, and Kukai smiled at Amu like he couldn't tell Ikuto was glaring at him.

"Ok then….." Amu said a little confused

"Time to go!" Kukai said

Suddenly Kukai grabbed Ikuto's arm and started running faster than a normal human.

"Talk to you later Hinamori!"

Ikuto waved goodbye as he was dragged out of the apartment and Amu waved back.

Kukai eventually stopped pulling Ikuto when they were a few blocks away.

"Ok now what the hell was so important!" Ikuto was mad **(pissed off)**.

"Calm down, there's no need to get fluffy." Kukai said as he held his hands up in a defensive manner. Ikuto grabbed the collar of Kukai's shirt.

"Tell me, NOW!"

"Fine I'll tell you but you won't like it." Totally unfazed by the yelling. "_she's _coming back."

Letting go of his collar, Ikuto went deep into thought.

"How long?"

"About three days."

"That's not enough time" he started to look worried "I'm guessing she'll be going to the castle first. If I'm not there when she get's there she'll tear this town apart till she find's me, which will probably expose our existence."

"The human's would freak if they knew vampires were real. So how you going to pull this off."

"I can't do it the way I wanted, but there's still plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"I need you to go get Nagihiko, tell him to bring his skirt. Then you go to the castle and wait for her. If she gets there to soon then stall for me. Now go!"

When the boys left, Amu went to her room for a quick nap. When she got there she closed the door behind her and laid on her bed. She lay there for awhile till a knock sounded at the door, she sat up.

"Come in."

Then the door opened and in walked Tadase.

"Hey, are you alright? I saw you come in here." Tadase said

She blushed at his concern.

"Oh, I'm fine just tired. Thanks for asking"

"Oh, good. So, um I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to go to the movies with me…. And Rima of course." He started blushing.

"S-s-sure, I'll go." She was blushing now too

"Well um Rima is sending everyone home. Then we're gonna go to our home's to get ready. So when you're ready meet us at the theater in around two hours. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because you were attacked last time you went somewhere alone."

"Don't worry, it'll still be light out, and you can walk me home if you want."

"Okay if you're fine with it then I guess it's alright. See you then, bye."

He got up looked around nervously and left the room.

Amu started getting ready immediately, it took an hour to go though and pick something to wear. She set her clothes on a chair for later. She walked out of her room and into the living room. She picked up all the trash and put it in the trash can. Then she walked to her kitchen and made a cup of tea. As she drank the hot tea she became tired, so she decided to take a nap before meeting her friends. She walked back to her room for the nap she'd been wanting all day. The blinds where open and light was shining in, but it didn't bother her. She set her alarm for 20 minutes before the meet. When she laid on her bed, she fell asleep on the blanket and drifted into dreamland.

"_Hey Amu. Amu!"_

_Amu slowly opened her eyes to see a man with blue eyes sitting at the end of her bed. She sat up on the bed and quickly scooted against the headboard._

"_Oh, good you're awake." The man said_

"_Who are you and what do you want from me?" Amu said _

"_Well let's just say I'm your new boss, and for now, I don't want anything."_

_It took Amu a minute to realize the blinds were closed and the lights were off. All she could see was his eyes._

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_I just came to warn you."_

_She started to relax._

"_Warn me about what?"_

"_I'm going to take you away soon."_

"_What! Why? And where are you taking me?"_

"_Lets just say its business, and I'm taking you to the office. I have to go now."_

_He pulled back the blinds and opened the window. He jump up and crouched on the windowsill._

"_Wait, when are you going to do this, take me away?"_

"_In the next couple of days. Goodbye." _

_Then he jumped out the window._**(so sexy.)**_ Amu ran to the window to check for him, but he was gone. She walked back to her bed and sat down._

Then she was woken up by her alarm. She reached over and turned it off.

Shook her head and thought to herself "Another weird dream."

She got up, grabbed her clothes, and headed to her bathroom. She got ready in 15 minutes and was out the door. She caught a bus on the way. The bus was relatively empty. She sat a few seats away from everyone else. At one of the stops a tall, thin, and cute woman walked on. Her hair was long and tied up with a ribbon. She walked over to Amu and sat down next to her. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Nadeshiko nice to meet you."

Amu shook the girls hand.

"I'm Amu."

"So were are you headed?" said the girl

"To the movies, you?"

"Same as you, the theater."

"What are you going to see?"

The girls talked till they reached the movie theater.

"Oh looks like we're here." Nadeshiko said

They got off the bus, and exchanged numbers.

"Well this is where we part ways." Amu said

"Yea, I have your number now so I will call you and we can meet up, sometime."

"Okay, bye."

Then Amu went to find her friends, but all the while Nadeshiko stayed back and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number. He picked up first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ikuto it's me."

"Nagihiko, how'd it go?"

"Good, I got her in my grasp. I'm in a good position to pull it off, just give the word."

"Not yet, there still might be time for me to pull it off. You're there just in case I can't. I want you to keep in touch with her though. Make a new friend."

"Got it."

Then he hung up and walked off.

**Scar: so, how was it?**

**Ikuto: eh, i think you should re-right it so we make out.**

**Scar: can't, not yet anyway.**

**Amu: i think it's good the way it is.**

**Scar: thank you, but whats important is what they think(points to audience).**

**Amu: please R&R!**

**Ikuto: and maybe she'll make us kiss!**

**Scar: MAYBE! :-) (-:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scar: I'm sooooo sorry I'm late. :-(**

**Ikuto: Save it you con give excuses later!**

**Amu: Yeah, GIVE THEM THE CHAPTER!**

**Scar: Fine, but just so you know, Ikuto, you're going to like this chapter.**

**Ikuto: really?**

**Amu: Scarlet does not own shugo chara!**

* * *

:-)Chapter 3(-:

"Um, Tadase?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rima?"

"Oh, she called and she couldn't make it. Something about feeling sick."

"Really? She didn't call me. Maybe I should call-"

"NO!"

Amu jumped back in surprise.

"o-o-ok."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I just think that she should get her rest."

"You're probably right. So, what now?"

"Well, we could go pick our movie?" he said playfully

"I like that idea." She said with a smile.

The two proceeded to the ticket counter.

* * *

Meanwhile Ikuto and Nagihiko met up, on the top of a three story building under construction, to discus the plan.

"Ok, so, tell me why I'm here again?" Nagihiko asks curiously

"Well you're here as a safety net. If my plan falls you pick up the slack." Ikuto answers.

"So what's your plan?"

"I was going to get close to her make her fall for me, humans are weak when it comes to love, but my sister decided to make a surprise visit. Now I don't know if I'll have enough fickle and can fit only one person at a time and at the moment she has feeling for someone else. It's not a strong bond; she thinks he does not feel the same, so it is still possible. If I can't, all you have to do is grab her and put her in one of the rooms below the castle."

"You mean the dungeon?"

"I'm missing your point."

Nagihiko held his head in his hand in frustration. As he slowly calmed down he spoke.

"Anyway, why can't you just grab her yourself? Normally you wouldn't let anyone help you unless you had to."

"This is too important to mess up, so I'm taking every precaution to prevent any failures."

"Why is this so important?"

"You don't need to know that to complete your mission."

"Fine, whatever. Wait, if I'm just here to kidnap her, then why am I making friends?"

"Being her friend you can get her away from those other two pesky humans that she likes so much. Speaking of which I have somewhere to be." He walks over to the edge of the roof.

"When should I call her?" Nagihiko inquires.

"we'll see how things go tonight." Ikuto smirks "I'll call you when I know."

Then he jumps and is gone in an instant.

* * *

"Wow, that movie was terrible." Amu states as they exit the theater, and Tadase only nods as they make there way to the lobby.

They stay silent till they're outside, at which point Tadase's phone rings. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves the device. He takes one quick look at the caller id and to his surprise it's Rima.

"I'll be right back am."

He walks a little ways away from the girl, and then answers the phone.

"Rima?"

"Did it work or did you screw up my plan?"

"No its ging fine so far. Wait, don't you mean our plan?"

"So now you're taking her to the park?" Rima asks ignoring his question.

"Yes, now I have to go."

"Don't do anything stupid, stick to the plan, Got it?"

"Yes, goodbye." Then he hangs up and walks back to Amu.

"Who was that?" Amu asks.

"Just an old friend. Hey, do you wanna take a walk through the park across the street, in hopes of salvaging our evening?"

"I'd love to!"

He holds his arm out for her and she bravely loops her arm though his. They are both blushing.

They walk and talk about everything from the weather to the horrible movie, but don't seem to make progress. Then Amu spots an ice cream stand. They get ice-cream, vanilla for Tadase and chocolate for Amu. They continue there walk but don't make it far before Amu spots someone. Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto!" She Calls to him.

Then he immediately turns, waves, and walks casually over to them, LIKE HE HAD BEEN WAITING FOR THEM Amu walks forward to greet him, but she trips. In the process of falling she drops her ice-cream, and falls on her right ankle.

"AHHHH! OW, OW, OW!" she shouts in pain, while she clutches her ankle.

Both boys run to her, Ikuto on the right and Tadase on the left side of her.

"Let me see it." Ikuto commands, reaching for her ankle.

"Wait, do you know what your doing?" Tadase says in an irritated tone.

"I've been around a long time, **(an understatement)** I have seen my share of sprained and broken ankles."

They glare at each other for a while till Amu's whimpering brings them back to the girl sprawling on the ground. Ikuto reaches down and picks her up princess style.

"What are you doing?" Tadase and Amu ask at once. They look at each other, blush, and then look away.

"I'm guessing you to do that often, oh well. I'm carrying you to a bench, is there a problem with that?"

Surprised by his change of attitude, she just shakes her head, unable to find words. He then quickly carried her to a small bench. Ikuto sits down Amu in his lap. The bench is only big enough for Ikuto and Amu, leaving Tadase standing in front of them. Then he grabbed her waist and slides her down the bench till her feet are in his lap and her back against the armrest. It's not far since she's short. He grabbed the right foot and places the other one on the ground. He starts to untie the laces on the high tops she's wearing.

"w-w-what are you doing?" she says shyly.

She's been blushing through the whole ordeal, wondering vaguely why she's acting shyly around him.

"I need to look at your ankle, and your shoe is in the way." He says quickly as he finishes and pulls her shoe off. He gently feels around her ankle in search of the problem. Amu, grips the edge of the bench in pain.

"It seems to just be a sprain." Ikuto says as he finishes his examination. "You need to ice your foot," he then looks up at Tadase "would you mind?"

"Sure, but the only vendor is at the other end of the park, I'll be gone for a while," looking directly at Amu "will you be ok?"

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I be?"

Tadase glances nervously at Ikuto. The too of them are still sitting on the bench, with Amu's feet in Ikuto's lap. They look like a happy couple in the park. Tadase glares at him, he wants to be in Ikuto's spot. Ikuto smirks knowing that he's making Tadase mad** (so very pissed off)**. Amu doesn't notice their transaction** (so oblivious)**, but stares questioningly at Tadase. He finally responds,

"Nothing, never mind." He say's as he slowly turns and runs in search of the ice machine.

Amu watches him leave, and then turns her head to Ikuto. He's starring at her, watching her closely like she's a wild animal.

"May I massage it?"

"What?" she says totally distracted by his looks. **(He's just so sexy!)**

"Um…your ankle." He looks at her curiously.

"Oh, um sure but why?"

"Well there is a certain way to rub it that relieves the pain. It still hurts doesn't it?"

Amu realizes that he's right, it does hurt. She had forgotten the pain.

"Yeah it does I guess."

Upon hearing this he immediately pulls back the top of her sock and set to work on her ankle. At first it hurt** (like someone stabbed her ankle repeatedly)**, but after a minute his skillful fingers put her at ease slowly relieving her pain.

About five minutes later he's done. He pulls her sock up and pulls her shoe on, but does not tie it up. Then he carefully places her ankle on the ground, forcing her to sit up. When she sits up, since the bench is so short, they are left with about an inch between them. **(I want to be her so bad!) **

"So now what?" Amu asks, still blushing from the contact.

"Now we wait." He says while staring the direction in which Tadase ran.

"For what?" she says staring in the same direction, She's swinging her legs.

"The ice."

"Oh right."

After an unknown amount of time they both slowly turn there heads to look at each other.

"Yup."

After a few seconds they burst out laughing. As they slowly calm down Amu rests her head on Ikuto's shoulder.

"I like you." She says still giggling a little

"I like you, too."

They glance at each other again, but neither of them laughs this time. Ikuto reaches up and caresses her cheek. She leans up a little, toward his face. As Ikuto slowly lowers his lips to hers, the intent is clear. And just as their lips are about to meet, somewhere in front of them someone clears their throat. It's Tadase, they immediately pull away from each other. **(Damn you Tadase! I'm the one writing this and I'm pissed!)**

"I got the ice."

"thanks." Amu says blush the color of a tomato. She takes the ice and holds it to her ankle.

"Well I best be going. Make sure to be careful getting home, with your ankle like that you have a higher chance of getting attacked." He smirks at some private joke. "Bye."

Before they can respond, he's gone. Tadase puts the ice bag in a towel he has, and then ties it around her ankle.

"We should get home too."

Amu nods and stands up. They walk to the bus with Amu leaning against Tadase for support. He takes her all the way home. They walk in silence and he leaves her at her doorstep. Amu walks in to her apartment and makes some tea to calm her nerves. Just as she sits down to drink her favorite, when someone knocks at the door. She put's her tea down and limps to the door her ankle does not hurt as bad as it could because the massage. When she opens the door she sees Ikuto. Before she has time to think he pushes her against the nearest wall inside the apartment, his lips on hers. Amu winced at the pain from her ankle as she is pushed back, but forgot it instantly when he kissed her. The kiss is passionate and long. Then he abruptly lets go.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that."

"No...Problem..." she says between breathes.

Then Ikuto walks out closing the door behind him. Amu is left gasping for breath and confused. She goes to bed, forgetting her tea.

As Ikuto walks away, he smirks.

"Day one: Success!"

* * *

**Scar: so i hope you liked it!**

**Ikuto: i loved it! :-)**

**Amu: i hated it. :-(**

**Scar: alright so, i'm sorry i'm late, but i've had a lot of family issues lately, so yes, i am a week late. **

**Amu: but see has been working late every night on this,**

**Ikuto: and she started her first job today.**

**Scar: yes, work took up time today, but i need the money to buy my sisters b-day present. i hope you for give me and thank you to all the people who reviewed especially the repeat offenders!**

**Amu: sanjana tsukiyomi black(repeat offender), cuppycakelol, Angel and Devil Princess, **

**Ikuto: AmuandIkutolover, KiyomiShizuru(repeat offender), 101 PrettyKitty, and Musical Teardrops(repeat offender).**

**Scar: thank you so much.**

**(Ikuto lean's over and whispers in Scarlet's ear.)**

**Scar: Ikuto would like to say something.**

**Ikuto: Musical Teardrops, i love you, too! i love all my fans! ( wave's at the audience.)**

**Amu: you've got to be kidding me. he's going to milk every last drop out of this, isn't he?**

**Scar: yup. Anyway I'm going to post as soon as possible, I'm not going to wait till Tuesday (on purpose, anyway.) ok, before i go i want to know, in the reviews, do you agree with Amu or Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: love it!**

**Amu: hate it!**

**Scar: please let me know!**

**:-) (-:**


End file.
